Slow Down New World, Hello Old World
by BrandyontheRocks
Summary: ""Can you say it? I've got a home, a life to go back to! So what's it going to be? Well, Jack? Can you say it? Do you love me?" Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Of all the crap, crap, horrible days, this has got to be the worst. No, it wasn't enough that work was terrible and once again my boss is disappointed in me. Or that my best friend is upset because I don't want to listen to how once again a man has done her wrong. Or that once again my crazy mother wants to reiterate how I'm a disappointment and luckily she has my brother there. Or that my grandparents are once again completely disgusted with my life and think I should find the Lord. Oh no, once again, it just isn't enough.

I left work today completely exhausted. Josh, my boss from hell, was on my case again for sales numbers. I'm an accountant at Buckley and Sons. It's my third year there and let me tell you, it's not getting any better. It's always percentages this and sales that. And you'll never be able to catch a break, mostly because one, they're not allowed, and two, you can't leave the building during your shift. You can try, but you'll get fired. Which brings me back to my original point; my job sucks. Our sales had been down, obviously, I mean really, when are these people going to learn the dollar is down? And I'm not pushy when it comes to people and their money. This isn't even what I want to do with my life. I want to be a writer, but alas I've been hit with writer's block and a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do to pay the rent.

I left work today with Josh's words ringing in my ears, _"C'mon Sophie, it's just some numbers you've got to bring yours up. You're doing the worst in the company and how do you think that reflects on me? It's either the goals or your ass, you choose. I don't have time to coach you all day!"_ There you have it; I'm a failure at my job. After that I just wanted to go home and rest, but certainly I couldn't do that, my best friend Cindy called with another one of her dire emergencies and I, as usual, agreed to meet up and console her. But not before I got the calls from my wonderful loving family.

_"Sophia it's your mother. Why aren't you picking up your phone? Well I was just calling because I was concerned about your job. You know it's not really that great of a career, if only you were more like your bother. Well call me back."_

_ "Sophie! Grandma here, just checking in. Did you get the books we sent you? You need to read those now, they're full of really good information. Well, love you! Call us back, we're worried about you!"_

I ignored the calls, listened to the messages, and knew I needed to go out. Hey, maybe it wouldn't be all about Cindy tonight.

We hit our usual spot, the 6th Street Tavern and she got a Cosmo while I stuck to the good ole rum and coke. Whoever invented rum should be sainted, I'm just saying. After awhile Cindy's ramblings started to grate on my nerves and the alcohol had loosened my tongue.

"I mean really, who the hell does he think he is? Dumping me? I mean look at me! Right Soph? He is seriously going to regret the day he let all this go! Like, hello!"

"SHUT UP! Seriously, Cindy just shut up! Do you ever listen to yourself? He dumped you because you are a vapid, self-center, little brat who was only after his money in the first place!"

"What the fuck Sophia! Fuck you! You're just jealous that…."

I didn't care to wait around to hear what else she had to say. I said my piece and really all I wanted right now was to sleep. I grabbed my things and started the head home, but of course the rain had to start as soon as I walked outside. Of course.

And now we're back to the beginning. With my hair matted to my forehead and my clothes sticking to me, I started the trek home. _Man_, _how I wish I could get out of this place and go somewhere with excitement, adventure! Anything besides numbers and trifling so-called friends. _I need to start writing, start living life instead of slaving it away. And with all this in my head I didn't hear the quick footsteps behind me, the hurried breath. No, I didn't hear anything until I felt a strong hand wrap around my face covering my mouth and preventing the scream from exiting my lips.

I was pulled back against a strong chest and could barely breathe as whoever held me captive started to haul me toward the nearby alley. _Oh hell no! I've seen Law and Order and I know what they do to bitches in the alley!_ As quick as I could I started to throw 'bows at the bastard. And for those who don't know, I mean I started to elbow him like a mad woman. I landed a good one to his ribs that loosed his hold enough for me to turn around and catch him good in the jaw. I didn't want to try my luck after that so I just ran. There was a forest nearby and I figured that I could hide within the trees. Now a smarter person would see how this is the perfect set-up in any scary movie, but I never claimed to be smart did I?

I could hear the man cursing and yelling after me, but I just kept running. _This is seriously the worst day. My grandparents were right, I do need Jesus. You there? Help! Some crazy is chasing me! What do I do! What am I doing? Shit! Run!_ And that's what I did, I ran as fast as I could, right up until the forest turned into a river. Well damn.

I skidded to a stop right at the water's edge and looked behind me and there was the psycho who wanted to do who knows what to me.

"He he heh well it looks like I got you now little girl, nowhere to run!" He shouted as he lunged at me. Not thinking I jumped right into the water. _Damn. Cold. Ouch._ I could only feel the cold as I whooshed past the crazy and down to who knows where. I kept floating quickly down the river, shoot this was kind of fun. But I still felt like something was missing, like I was forgetting something. I didn't think about it too much, just relieved to be away from the big scary. Well, until I saw what I forgot, the damn waterfall everyone went to go see on the weekends. _Shit!_

And that was my last thought before I went over the edge. Classy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's taken me so long to post this and that it's so short. I'm going to try and get this story up faster, but we'll see!

Chapter Two

_Ow. What happened? And why the hell am I all wet?_ Looking around I realized I was lying on a wooden dock with a few ships around me. Their sails were blowing beautifully in the wind, the sun was shining down on what looked to be a fine Caribbean port, but did I notice all this? Oh no, I was staring at the two foolish looking red coats that were staring down at me with an equally perplexed expressions.

"Ey' look! She's awake!"

"Well, obviously I can see that, her eyes are open!"

"Well, I was just telling in case you hadn't noticed!"

They continued this banter back and forth and I just stared on. _What the heck have I gotten myself into? First, off I get chased by some psychopath who wanted to do God knows what to me, like it was some bad episode of Law and Order, then I ruin my new dress by going over the edge of a freaking WATERFALL! And now? Now, I wake up on the docks of some cracked out renfaire. How far out did that river take me anyway?_

While those two kept arguing I decided I didn't care for the show anymore and started to walk off. I could see a small town past the docks and started to make my way towards it. What I wasn't expecting was to run into someone, a very hard and tall someone, and almost be knocked flat on my ass. Luckily, he caught me before I could tumble over the edge of the dock and into the water below.

Looking up I saw that he had the deepest shade of brown eyes that were lined in black. It was smudged just so and I really wanted to ask him where he found the eyeliner. _I guess this is the part where I thank him and fall head over heels right? Hah, fat chance!_ But judging by the smirk that graced his face as he eyed me up and down I knew that's exactly what he expected.

"Well hello luv." _Luv? Is he for freakin' real?_

"Hello yourself and watch where you're going booty boy." I shoved passed him and continued on my way down the dock.

"Now, now, now that wasn't very nice." He slipped his arm around my shoulder and kept up pace with me. "Why don't we start over, what's your name luv?"

"My name? What's it matter to you? Look whatever it is, whoever you are, I'm not interested." I shrugged his arm off and kept walking. _Whew, glad to get that out of the way. For a second I thought his dumb ass wasn't going to get the hint…what the hell!_

He had slipped his arm back around my shoulder and turned me so I faced him. I stared into his eyes as he looked at me most curiously.

"You're accent…you're not from around here are ya luv?" I had had just about enough of this 'luv' shit and as he leaned his face even closer to me, his hot breath a whisper on my lips I decided to let him know. "Ugh!"

And he fell to the ground clutching his most of tender pieces. _A swift knee always does the trick! Hah! Sucka!_ I laughed quite loudly as I skipped my way down the dock, pausing only at the end to look back at him.

Seeing him laying there in the fetal position, softly moaning in pain, I really should've felt bad. And I almost did, but then I remembered how close he had been and how I could still smell his musky scent and the faint hint of alcohol on his breath from when he leaned into me. _No, he definitely deserved it._

So, I turned and started to head into the town, but before I had taken those first few steps, I couldn't help but call out to the mystery man.

"Hey!" At the call he looked up, I could see his eyes squinting in pain, but still beneath it all there was that curiosity. I smirked in reply.

"Blackbeard called, he wants his gimmick back!"


End file.
